


Hidden Love

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, CheolSol is the perfect couple, Cuddles, Hugs, I love them too much, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Kisses, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Seungcheol and Hansol on a normal day, trying not to get caught by the others and talking about a certain hard moment that brought them together.





	Hidden Love

Hansol woke up, his head against a chest, legs tangled, a hand on his hair hearing the soft breath of the man beneath him. He sighed contently before lifting his head to look at the boy.

He smiled.

Seungcheol was cute, sleeping like this.

He leaned and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

He sat and outstretched his arms. It was going to be a good day.

He was about to stand up when a hand gripped his wrist making him fall back on the bed. He leaned on his elbows and before he could protest, Seungcheol cupped his face and kissed him. Hansol smiled in the kiss and kissed back.

 _God_ , it was going to be a good day.

Seungcheol pulled away, smiling.

"How am I suppose to wake up if I don't have my kisses ?"

Hansol smiled as Seungcheol leaned down, kissing his neck giving him goosebumps.

"Hyung... we need to go, we have... practice..." he moaned out. Seungcheol lifted Hansol making him sit on his lap, his hands resting on his waist. Hansol kissed more, desperate for more, his hands cupping Seungcheol's face gently.

They froze when they heard yell and footsteps. They quickly pulled away, Seungcheol laid back on the bed while Hansol quickly went in the bathroom and closed the door.

The door opened suddenly, revealing Seungkwan.

"Hyung ! And Hansol ! We're waiting for you !"

Seungcheol sat on the bed, yawning fakely before groaning. "Yeah, I know. No need to yell like that !"

"Where is Hansolie ?"

Seungcheol tried to hold back his smile, remembering what they were doing just a few minutes ago. "He's taking a shower"

Seungkwan hummed before turning on his heels. "You have 10 minutes !"

Seungcheol let out a _"Yes leader !"_ before closing the door and walking towards the bathroom. He knocked on it.

"Hansolie, It's me"

He went in and locked the door. He took off his clothes and joined Hansol under the shower, warm water running on his body. Hansol was smiling at him, water flowing on his naked body.

_So amazing._

He came closer and kissed Hansol again, pushing him against the tiled wall, their messy kisses, tongues dancing, moans and groans coming from them before Hansol pulled away, panting.

"We should go. I'm not ready for that. Yesterday you completely wrecked me"

Seungcheol smiled apologetically and kissed his ear again. "I'm sorry Hansol. It's been so long before we could do that again, sorry, I'll be more-" Hansol kissed him a little roughly, biting his lower lip, Seungcheol groaned. "Don't apologise because I freaking loved it" Seungcheol smirked and kissed back.

 

\---

 

"Let's go eat !" yelled Soonyoung as they finished practicing for the morning.

Everyone yelled a _"Yes !"_ and slowly stood up for those laying on the ground, walking towards the exit. Hansol stood up from the ground and waited Seungcheol, who was locking the practice room. He was about to talk when he felt someone jumping on him.

"Hansolie ! What are you waiting ? Let's go !"

Hansol looked at Jun while this latter held his hand, walking towards the stairs. He looked back at Seungcheol with an apologetical look before looking back at Jun with a smile. "Yeah, let's go"

Seungcheol sighed and followed them with a smile. Jun was really close of him, the number of pictures he saw with the two, hugging or holding hands made him feel a little jealous. He shook his head and smiled. They were just friends.

_Nothing more._

They joined the others at the table. Seungcheol sat next to Jeonghan while Hansol sat next to Seungkwan, Jun was next to Minghao. It was better to stay away, nobody should know about them.

As everyone chatted happily, he glanced quickly at Hansol who was talking to Seungkwan. He noticed Seungkwan stroking his hair. Seungkwan was the best friend of Hansol, always clinging on him. And everyone saying that they were dating.

He wanted to prove at everyone how much they were wrong but he couldn't.

He sighed drawing the attention of Jeonghan who looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay ?"

Seungcheol quickly nodded giving him a little smile. "Yeah just a little tired, nothing more". Jeonghan nodded thinking. "If you have any problem, you can count on us, you know ?" Seungcheol smiled.

"I know"

Hansol followed Seungkwan's gaze who was looking at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He took a sip of his drink while Seungkwan said.

"I'm sure they're dating"

He choked out on his water and coughed a few times before taking a breath to calm himself.

"Why are you saying that ?"

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Can't you see ? Look at them"

Hansol looked at him, Seungcheol was laughing with Jeonghan hyung. He looked back at Seungkwan and lifted an eyebrow.

"And ?"

Seungkwan sighed before pinching his cheek. He whispered in his ear. "They hugged all the times, laugh, joke and look at them ! They look like the perfect couple !"

Hansol felt a little hurt, hearing that. He sighed but Seungkwan took his chin and directed him towards them when Jeonghan wiped the food on the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He bit the inside of his cheek. He was feeling jealous now. Something that he really didn't want to be. Jealousy could destroy a couple for nothing and he wasn't going to feel like that.

And now, he had to cover their relationship.

"Yeah that's true" he said bitterly.

Seungkwan got excited. "Yeah ! Totally ! I knew that you could understand me ! We'll find out soon, I'm sure of it" he laughed as if he was a super villain. Hansol looked back at Seungcheol, their eyes locked for a second and Hansol knew what that gaze meant.

_I love you._

He smiled answering back.

But he didn't notice Jeonghan looking at him with a knowing smile.

 

\---

 

Everyone went back practicing, singing and rapping. After going through all of the songs, they took a pause, almost everyone slumped on the floor, Hansol noticed Seungcheol playing with Jihoon's hair. He guessed that they were talking about songs. He stood up and decided to walk a little. Seungcheol noticed him going out. He stood up too and excused himself before going out of the practice room. He ran after him, seeing Hansol turning on a corner. He quickly caught him by taking his wrist. Hansol felt someone taking him and before he could look at who it was, arms embraced him, their bodies pressed against each others.

"Hyung ?"

Seungcheol smiled and leaned down to kiss him in the middle of a corridor. Hansol quickly pulled away, worry on his face.

"Hyung ! We can't do that here !"

Seungcheol smirked. He held Hansol's hand and led him toward an empty room.

"Then let's go where nobody could see us"

He found a room and locked the door. Seungcheol took Hansol by his thighs as Hansol locked him with his legs around his waist. He put him on the table and kissed him, their lips moving along. Hansol pulled away and stopped Seungcheol before he could kiss him again. Seungcheol noticed his worried expression.

"Hyung..."

Seungcheol furrowed. He didn't like when Hansol looked sad. "What is it ?"

Hansol sighed and looked down at his feet floating. "When are we going to tell them ?"

Seungcheol blinked a few times before sighing too. "We can't Hansol. You already know that"

Hansol protested. "But I'm sure if we tell them, they'll be happy for us !" Seungcheol tried to calm him, taking his hands, his thumbs rubbing against the back of his hands. "I know Hansol. But if the manager knows that, he'll tried to break us for the sake of the group" Hansol got off the table, his eyes sparkling with sadness. "And you know how much I love you. I wouldn't be able to live without you" he hugged Hansol gently, stroking his hair.

Hansol asked with a little voice. "Can you kiss me, please ?"

Seungcheol cupped his face and kissed him softly, just a little peck to give him enough strength.

"Everything will be fine Hansolie"

 

\---

 

Everything went smoothly as they finished practicing. Hansol told them that he would keep practicing, the others walked out saying _"Don't practice too much"_ or _"Don't forget to lock the door"_ and _"Be careful"_. He smiled at them. When they were out of his vision, he turned the music loud enough and began dancing.

After two hours, Hansol fell on the ground, sweating and breathless.

In fact he wanted to change his mind about the relationship he had with Seungcheol.

He wanted everyone to know about them but Seungcheol didn't want. He knew that it was because of the manager but he couldn't stop thinking of the possibility that Seungcheol just didn't want them to know they were dating for other reasons.

He sighed.

"Are you okay Hansolie ?"

He looked at his left, seeing Seungcheol coming. He gave him a small smile.

"Yep, just tired"

Seungcheol turned off the music and kneeled, his knees on the sides of Hansol's waist and his hands on the sides of his head. He bent down and kissed his forehead. He didn't say anything but the sight of Hansol sweating and panting slightly was making him kind of needy. Hansol understood right away as he tried to sit. Seungcheol took his wrists, Hansol struggled against his grip.

"Hyung, I'm all sweating and tired. It'll be gross if we- ah !" He moaned when he felt something pressing on his crotch, rubbing gently.

Seungcheol leaned down, lips meeting lips into a messy kiss. He pulled away, his knee still pressed against the boy's crotch.

"You're so beautiful"

Hansol bit his lip, trying to contain his moans before something crossed his mind.

"Hyung ! The cameras are still on, we shouldn't-" he couldn't finish as Seungcheol licked his neck making him to shiver.

"No, don't worry about that, they are all turned off… let's enjoy ourselves"

"Hyung..." he moaned when Seungcheol released his grip to take him by his waist, making him sit on his lap, kissing his ear. He nipped on the earlobe, Hansol whimpered, it was a sensitive spot. Seungcheol's hands went under his shirt, looking for another sensitive spot. Hansol kissed Seungcheol's neck, sucking weakly on the skin, Seungcheol smiled when he found his nipples. He began to pinch them earning a loud moan from Hansol who immediately put a hand on his mouth, eyes wide open, cheeks red, completely embarrassed about the noise he just made.

Seungcheol whispered hotly next to his ear. "Come on baby, you know how much I love your moans" Hansol blushed but pulled away his hand, Seungcheol kissed him passionately, their tongues meeting into a gentle touch, his fingers still playing with his nipples. Hansol whimpered, his eyes dilated, pleasure and need filled his gaze and moans.

When he was sure that Hansol was a complete mess, he pulled away and laid Hansol on the ground. And it was true, Hansol was panting, tears rimming his eyes, biting his lower lip. They both took off their shirts, Hansol's chest was glistening from the sweat. He pulled away his shoes and pair of trousers, Seungcheol did the same. Their mouths met hastily, Hansol pushed Seungcheol making him fell on his butt. Before he could ask why, he saw Hansol sucking his own fingers sensually making him completely hard. Hansol took off his boxer, showing his hard member, Seungcheol licked his lips, his hand going under his boxer. Hansol shoved his middle finger deep inside him, moaning from the feeling, Seungcheol looked at him, his hand moving faster. Hansol began to pump inside him quickly, adding fingers in a rush, siscorring. He pulled away his fingers and came closer of Seungcheol. He took off his boxer and began licking the tip earning a soft groan from Seungcheol, his head jerking backwards. He began to take the hard length as deep as he could, until his gag reflex allowed him. Seungcheol put a hand on his hair, stroking. He bobbed his head up and down, putting as much as saliva as possible. Seungcheol couldn't take it. "Hansol, I really want to". Hansol licked one last time before pulling off.

He climbed on Seungcheol's lap, this latter held his manhood with one hand, the other on taking Hansol's waist, helping him to go down on. Hansol felt the head of the cock against his hole. Seungcheol kissed his neck. "Relax Hansolie, don't hurt yourself" Hansol slowly inched down, Seungcheol kept giving him kisses on his neck then down on his collarbone. They both groaned when Hansol's hole was completely filled by Seungcheol. Seungcheol hugged him gently as Hansol put his head on his shoulder completely tired. "Don't force yourself" Seungcheol said as he kissed his head. Hansol lifted his head, shaking it, and pushed Seungcheol's chest, gesturing him to lay.

Hansol lifted his hips slowly before plunging back down, moaning loudly. He could feel his cock ramming against his walls. He bounced up and down more faster, the burning sensation totally disappeared, changing into ectasy. Seungcheol groaned, his hand took him by his hips, helping him to lift before smashing down, the other one jerking Hansol's manhood. Hansol collapsed on Seungcheol's chest, speaking weakly.

"Hyung... I don't have any strength..."

Seungcheol kissed his head and rolled over, Hansol laying on the floor, Seungcheol on top of him, still inside him. He smiled at Hansol which meant a -Don't worry I'm taking the lead-. He took him by his waist and began pounding inside him, their skin slapping loudly in the empty room, Hansol's eyes filled with tears, rolling down from the pleasure he was having. Seungcheol thrusted more harder and faster, moans and whimpers came from Hansol as he cried out in pleasure. Seungcheol hit Hansol's prostate making his back to arch up, a broken moan answering at his sharp thrusts. Seungcheol could see how close he was, it was the same for him, he took Hansol's cock, stroking it fastly, resulting of a loud whimper from him.

"I-I'm close ! Ah !" he moaned, the hard thrusts making him feel dizzy. Seungcheol bent over, elbows leaning on the floor, kissing Hansol messily, Hansol's hands on his back moaning into his mouth. He broke their kiss and whispered.

"Come for me Hansol"

And Hansol did, he moaned loudly, eyes shut firmly as he came on him and Seungcheol's stomach, his hole clamping tightly on Seungcheol’s manhood. Seungcheol took him by his hips, thrusting a few times before cumming inside Hansol, filling him with his seed. He pulled away and collapsed next to Hansol. The two of them panting heavily. Hansol closed his eyes, his body still shaking after their moment. He was so tired.

Seungcheol pulled back his clothes after cleaning the cum on his stomach, and took Hansol's. He kneeled next to him after taking tissues and cleaned his body. After that he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Hansolie, I couldn't hold myself" Hansol still eyes closed spoke "I told you… that I couldn't do it today but you still… done it". Seungcheol smiled apologetically muttering a _"Sorry"_. Hansol opened his eyes "You better face the consequences because I can't move now" Seungcheol nodded and helped him to wear his clothes.

"Hyung..."

Seungcheol looked at him as he finished giving him his clothes.

"I love you"

Seungcheol smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Hansol"

Hansol smiled and kissed back weakly.

Seungcheol pulled away.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you ?" Hansol thought for not even a second, a smile forming on his face. "How could I forget ? It was after a concert" Seungcheol kissed his cheek softly.

"I was having a hard time because of the Show Me the Money incident"

He looked at Seungcheol, guilt filling him "Everytime, I looked at the comments about how bad I was and I couldn't stop thinking of the worst for SEVENTEEN" Seungcheol was about to talk back but Hansol shushed him with his index. "I thought that I fucked everything that we built, so much hate comments on the members and I couldn't stop feeling guilty"

Seungcheol added "It was the time when you kept staying alone becoming more quiet, saying that everything was fine when it wasn't, when I heard you cry in the bathroom for the first time" he smiled sadly remembering Hansol's cry coming from the bathroom. Hansol nodded, a little embarrassed about that part "And you, you were there all the time trying to help me, trying to make me smile and laugh" he cupped Seungcheol's face.

"I hardly slept correctly, and that night, in the concert, after we finished... I felt dizzy" Seungcheol gave him a peck on his right eye "I remember, you looked so tired, I thought that you were about to faint" Hansol chuckled at Seungcheol's frightened face.

"You took me in a room and locked us" Seungcheol smiled. "You asked me if I was okay and I began to yell at you, saying that everything was fine"

Seungcheol looked at Hansol's eyes, before saying. "Then you fell on your knees, crying and apologising for everything that you've done over and over again"

Hansol bit his lip talking back "And then you kneeled and cupped my face, wiping my tears" he trailed off before Seungcheol finished.

"And then I kissed you gently"

He leaned down and kissed Hansol as if it was the first time. Hansol kissed back almost as if he didn’t want to. Seungcheol pulled away and laid next to Hansol when he felt that something else was in the younger’s head.

"Do you remember the day you called me, because you couldn't find me ?" Seungcheol nodded. Hansol looked at the ceiling "That day I was about to..." He trailed off, not daring to look at him.

"To take all of our painkillers"

Seungcheol didn't say anything as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hyung, I tried to kill myself"

A heavy silence formed in the room. Hansol closed his eyes. They could only hear their breaths. Seungcheol took his hand, intertwined their fingers.

"But you didn't"

Hansol looked at him, taken off guard. Seungcheol looked like he already knew that. As if he knew everything about all of his hard times. A small smile on his face, so reassuring and so… _proud_ ? But he was sure that nobody knew about that moment.

Nobody knew about him trying to kill himself.

_He was really careful about it. Going in a bathroom in the building where they practiced, at past midnight, with all of the painkillers that he found in the members room. He locked himself, opened one bottle and put them in his hand. It was actually a lot. 30 per bottles. And they had three bottles. But if he took all of them, he would die more faster, no ? After all, he should disappear from his members life. He would just ashamed them with how stupid and dumb he was. He just destroyed all of SEVENTEEN hard work in just one show. He chuckled sadly before noticing the tears crashing on the floor. He shook his head and wiped his tears hardly away. He was such a shame for his family too, he hoped that Sofia would be better without him as a big brother._

_How pathetic._

_He brought his hand close of his mouth, taking a deep breath._

_Everyone would be happy without him. Maybe they already hate him for what he had done ?_

_Hansol felt his tears coming back as he put his free hand on his mouth. He let out some sobs before calming himself._

_It’s for the sake of everyone. And it’s perfect if everyone already hated him._

_He flinched when he heard his phone ringing loudly in the empty bathroom. He looked at the ID, it was Seungcheol. He let out a shaky breath and took it._

_“Seungcheol hyung ?” He tried to sound natural but his voice came completely broken. He cursed at himself. He couldn’t even lie correctly._

_“Hansol ? Where are you ?”_

_Hansol bit his lip, his voice sounded worried. How could he be worried for someone like him ?_

_“I… I-I’m practicing” He lied a little better._

_“I hope that you’re not lying to me, Hansol”_

_Hansol shook his head. “I’m not”_

_There was a silence before Seungcheol said._

_“I’m coming then”_

_Hansol’s eyes went wide as he stood up immediately, looking at the empty bottle and the two others lying miserably. “N-No ! I- You don’t need to come ! I just need to practice one last song and-”_

_“Of course I’m coming ! I’ll practice with you. I’m coming in two minutes ! Bye Hansolie !”_

_He hung up, Hansol cursed and tried to put back all the painkillers in the bottle before hiding them in the drawer. He looked at himself in the mirror only to find his eyes puffy. He washed his face quickly before leaving the bathroom and running in the practice room._

_But Seungcheol was already here, waiting him._

_“I thought that you didn’t lie to me ?”_

_Hansol froze, trying to find a good excuse. “I was washing my face to cool down a little bit”_

_Seungcheol hummed before coming closer of Hansol. Hansol took a step back as Seungcheol cupped his face, his thumbs brushing the puffiness of his eyes._

_“Do you want to tell me what’s in your mind ?”_

_Hansol was taken off guard by the question. If only Seungcheol knew what he was about to do just a few minutes before… He smiled fakely at Seungcheol. “I’m just tired of all the practice that’s all”_

_After all the fake smiles he gave, he was being a master of that._

_Seungcheol sighed. “Just know that we are here for you if you need to talk about something. Don’t close yourself, please”_

_Hansol looked down._

_They shouldn’t worry for him. He was just a weight for them, a fucking burden who couldn’t even rap correctly. He smiled and turned on the music loud before whispering. “I should kill myself while I still have time to stop the fall of SEVENTEEN”_

He smiled back, their gazes locked on each others.

"I didn't"

_Thanks to you._

Seungcheol smiled. His hand caressed his cheek gently before kissing him. He whispered softly.

"Thank you for not killing yourself"

Hansol gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for everything Seungcheol"

But Seungcheol added.

"And promise me to never do that"

"I promise"

Seungcheol kissed him again before kneeling. He lifted Hansol in a bride style making him blush.

“H-Hyung ? What are you doing ?” He asked as his hands took Seungcheol’s shirt, gripping tightly as if he was about to fall.

Seungcheol smirked. “You told me you couldn’t walk ? So I’m carrying you”

Hansol stammered over his words, his ears becoming too red for his liking. “B-But the others-”

“I don’t care, if they want to say something then I’m not going to stop them. Especially since everything will be true” He smiled widely at Hansol.

Hansol blushed more, he hid his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck.

“Thank you”

Seungcheol smiled more.

As they reached the dorm, they didn’t expect to see everyone waiting for them, all faces frowning, others pouting.

Seungcheol froze, Hansol froze as Jeonghan stood up, walked towards them and flicked both of their forehead.

“Do you know what time is it ?! It’s almost 4 in the morning !”

Their jaws dropped as they looked at the clock.

But before they could explain themselves, Wonwoo asked. “Why are you carrying Hansol ?”

They both blushed deeply, Hansol quickly answered the first thing that came in his head. “I-I accidentally hurt myself when I was practicing…”

Soonyoung got up, looking at Hansol’s legs to see any injury. “Really ? Where did you hurt yourself ?”

“M-My… my lower back…”

They all paused excepted Jeonghan who scoffed and slapped Seungcheol’s arm making him wince.

“Did you accidentally take a dick ? Is that it ?”

Everyone blushed at that and Seungcheol scolded him. “Jeonghan ! What the hell is that question ?!”

Jeonghan slapped his arm again. “Don’t yell at me ! It’s you who hurt him, not me !”

And then everyone stayed silent by the revelation. Before one by one they agreed. Mingyu talked first. “That’s true that you two are always together !” Minghao added “One time I saw them eating in a café without us ! Just the two of them !” Seungkwan gasped, a hand on his mouth. “Don’t tell me you were doing that in our practice room ! How am I suppose to practice now ?!” He stood up and went in his room. Seokmin jumped up. “OH MY GOD ! Why didn’t I see it ?!” Jun nodded as he spoke. “I remember that Seungcheol always whispered something at Hansol and then he started to blush” Chan blinked a few times. “But for how long were you two together ?”

Seungcheol and Hansol shared a look then shrugged.  Hansol answered. “I-I don’t know… maybe two years…”

They all gasped and went in their respective rooms, sulking, Hansol and Seungcheol looked down completely embarrassed about all of that.

Jihoon walked out saying a _“I hope that you didn’t do it in my studio, or I’ll get my guitar to kill both of you”._

They gulped, nodding at the threat. When everyone walked away, only Seungcheol, Hansol and Jeonghan were there.

Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol. “Can you put him on the couch ?” He asked sweetly. Too sweetly. Seungcheol felt cold sweat all over his body, but he still done it.

Seungcheol backed off as Jeonghan came closer of him, hearing the cracking of his fingers froze him.

“So, I see that you hurt one of my baby, Cheol…” It was never a good thing when Jeonghan called him like that. “J-Jeonghan, Hansol is completely fine-” Jeonghan took him by his ear making Seungcheol to scream internally. “How dare you do that with Hansol. He’s so young and you, you’re a pervert !”

Hansol didn’t say anything about Jeonghan taking Seungcheol somewhere, dragging him by his ear. He tried to stand up but the pain stopped him. He was about to sit back, giving up on it when he felt someone helping him to stand up.

“Let’s go and sleep”

He looked at the one helping him and smiled. “Thanks Shua”

Joshua smiled, walking towards Hansol’s room. “I hope that Seungcheol and you, aren’t just fuck-buddies” Hansol immediately shook his head. “N-No ! Of course not !” He smiled. “I love him too much” Joshua looked at him, surprised about the sudden confession, but the smile that Hansol wore was one of the most filled of happiness.

Happiness, something that he found back thanks to Seungcheol.

It was maybe a good thing that the members finally knew about them, they didn’t feel disgust by it or anything, even if they were mad at them for not telling more sooner.

But he remembered about the manager making him feel worried.

“If you’re thinking about the manager, you shouldn’t worry about it, I’m sure he’ll be okay with you and Seungcheol. We’ll be there to help you” He looked at Joshua and smiled, relief about it. “Thanks again Josh” Joshua smiled back. “You’re welcome Vernon”

Yeah. For sure he was completely happy at the way the situation developed.

Everything would be fine.

Hansol sat slowly on his bed, wincing at the pain as Joshua walked out. He laid on his bed, Seungcheol already waiting for him, and turned around as he felt Seungcheol’s hand on his waist, giving him a little massage where he could. He kissed Hansol’s forehead.

“I’m sorry Hansolie, I didn’t know that it was that bad”

Hansol smiled and kissed Seungcheol before finding the best position against his chest. “Don’t apologise, I’m fine”

They heard Wonwoo and Mingyu asking them to stop talking about  _that_ making them laugh. Hansol closed his eyes, a smile adorning his face.

“I love you”

Seungcheol smiled and hugged Hansol more tightly.

“I love you too Hansol”

They heard the two others aw-ing at that before Seungcheol threw them a pillow.

 

 _God_ , it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another story that I came up with !
> 
> When I first heard about the SMTM incident, I was worried for Hansol that he fall into depression or that he hurts himself. People can be so harsh on that, not giving a second chance... he never show when he feels sad or else, only when he's happy or confused etc, and we'll never know if he really fell into depression because of that. At that time, I don't know why, I just felt like that Seugcheol was always there to help him. Don't get me wrong, Everyone was helping him for sure ! Giving him support and love ! But I just felt like that Seungcheol and Hansol had a special bond since then.
> 
> Or maybe I'm just dreaming too much... (-_-")
> 
> But I know that Hansol is strong and that he wouldn't let something like that touch him deeply. I just hope that he's fine now, that he'll enjoy his life with SEVENTEEN. And I'm happy that he's talking a lot more than before on show !
> 
> Sorry if I sounded dumb or anything, I just wanted to say what I thought about that.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it !
> 
> I don't know if I will have other little stories, but if I ever have, I'll post them for sure !
> 
> Thank you again for reading it !!! \\(>u<)/


End file.
